powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears!
is the third episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features the full debut of Raizo Gabi. Synopsis Nagi is obsessed with licenses and permits. His ninja training is no exception and he carries his textbooks all the time. Yokai Kasha appears and Nagi, wanting to be on the same level as Takaharu and Yakumo, faces it alone with a plan carefully based on the principles and strategies of his books. Meanwhile, Kyuemon Izayoi, page of the Kibaoni Army, appears before Takaharu and Raizo Gabi, spearhead of the Kibaoni Army, appears before Yakumo, Fuuka and Kasumi. The power of Raizo is something they have not faced before! Plot The Niningers train themselves in a task to steal a scroll. After evading traps, they finally succeed in their objective but Takaharu's carelessness eventually gets them caught in a trap, which ends the training with a failure. While elsewhere, the Kibaoni Army's spearhead Raizo Gabi is finally awakened by Kyuemon Iyazoi. The warrior refuses to take Kyuemon's orders, but tells him to find him once there is a nearby battle. At a park, one of Kibaoni's corrupted Sealing Shuriken affects a nearby pair of roller skates, awakening Yokai Kasha. The Ninningers battle him and his Hitokarages but just as AkaNinger, AoNinger and KiNinger face him, he quickly flees the scene. Nagi offers himself to track Kasha in order to make amends for his earlier mistake. Finding Kasha, the Yokai challenges him for a race and KiNinger agrees to it. Takaharu tries to chase them, but quickly loses track of them and encounters Kyuemon. He introduces himself as Gengetsu Kibaoni's page and assures Takaharu that they will fight each other when the time comes. After KiNinger loses track of Kasha, the Yokai ambushes him from behind. Spotting a nearby delivery truck, Kasha puts it under his control and makes it attack KiNinger. KiNinger tries to use what he learned from the textbook but fails miserably, with Kasha tying him onto the truck and his negative energy is absorbed into Kyuemon's Gourd Container. Yakumo, Fuuka, and Kasumi quickly arrive to save Nagi, but are forced to handle Kasha first. After AoNinger weakens Kasha with the Dragon Slash, Raizo Gabi appears in the middle of their fight. But as he seemingly helps Kasha, the latter is destroyed and his purified Sealing Shuriken is taken by Kyuemon. Raizo states that he was only tired of their skirmish battle and easily defeats the three Ninningers with a slash. However, Takaharu quickly arrives and saves them. AkaNinger decides to face Raizo while the others save Nagi. KiNinger decides to abandon what he learned and frees himself while rescuing the unconscious truck driver. As the truck falls off a cliff, the driver is saved via his Wood Technique and KiNinger lands on OtomoNin Byunmaru. MomoNinger quickly uses her Water Technique to spirit AkaNinger away from Raizo. As the Ninningers regroup, Kyuemon reveals the Sealing Shuriken in her possession, which transforms into a Yo Shuriken and summons the giant Giant Yokai Gashadokuro. Summoning their OtomoNin, they first distract the monster before combining into Shurikenjin and finish Gashadokuro. At their Dojo, Nagi packs up his textbooks and tries to use his teammates as an example while thinking of using the Last Ninja title in his job. Their gradfather still lectures them for having a long way to go, but they still have no worries about their quest. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Raizo Gabi: *Yokai Kasha, Giant Yokai Gashadokuro: *Hitokarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Water Setting), Goton (Metal Setting), AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru *AoNinger - AoNinger (Ninja Flash), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Goton (Water Setting), Goton (Wood Setting), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Byunmaru, Goton (Water Setting) Errors *The live transformations of AkaNinger in this episode are inconsistent. **The first live transformation is similar to the previous episode's transformation, in which a big energy Shuriken approaches Takaharu and instantly forms the full suit. **The second live transformation has a smaller energy Shuriken flying around, slashing his body to form the suit, then approaching his head to form the helmet. The decorating Shuriken on his suit is seen spining during this process. Akaninger normal live henge.jpg.jpg|The normal transformation Akaninger other live henge.jpg|The abnormal transformation Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Sealing Shuriken Purified:' 3 of 48. **'In Ninningers' possession': 2 **'In Kyuemon's possession': 1 *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 7''' **'''Red: 3 **'Green': 2 **'Yellow': 2 *MomoNinger's Water Technique which created a mist to cover AkaNinger's escape is a reference to her civilian name, , which means "mist". DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!, Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja!, Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears! and Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢強敵、蛾眉あらわる！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢強敵、蛾眉あらわる！｣ See Also (fight footage) (Red Ranger vs. Ripcon) (Spinferno fight footage)